Study Break
by orsinoslady
Summary: Somewhat sequel to Flames Burn Hotter. What happens when Rory can't concentrate and Logan finds her in the stacks. Pure smut. Rogan.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just borrowing.

 **A/N:** This is somewhat of a sequel to Flames Burn Hotter, though you don't have to read that one to read this. It just might help with some continuity. I hope y'all enjoy!

—

Ever since her encounter with Logan the week before, Rory had been consumed with thoughts of that night. She would be in the middle of reading or trying to fall asleep and she would flash back to them tangled in her sheets. She found herself waking up, gasping more than once from remembered moments that invaded her dreams.

Because of this, she was rather irritable as the week went on. Lack of sleep combined with her inability to study found her in the back part of the library stacks on a Friday evening after coming back from Hartford. She prided herself on being able to find the more out of the way places to study in the library and had found the perfect place in one of the back corners. Many a times when she couldn't study, she would go there and suddenly be able to concentrate. She was hoping that it would be the same as it usually is.

However, after being there for several hours, she didn't feel herself getting any closer to accomplishing her studying. thus, she found herself browsing the books near here. She happened to luck out in that the books near her study nook were fiction, so they were her old friends. It also meant that she usually was by herself since people didn't really use the section of the library.

She was running her fingers lightly over the book spines, hoping something would jump out at her. While looking, she was surprised to feel someone behind her. She felt herself become indignant and whirled around to tell the person that there was no reason to be in her personal space. She found herself at a loss for words when she saw it was Logan.

"What's wrong Ace? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked.

"No. I'm just surprised you know where the library is."

Logan chuckled. "Contrary to popular opinion, I do in fact know where the library is, as you can see. I just know where it is so I can avoid it at all costs."

"That doesn't explain why you're here though," she told him, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, you got me Ace. I've been consumed by thoughts of you and had to find you right this second so I could declare my undying love for you."

Rory burst into laughter. "Has that worked for you before?"

"No," he admitted, "but it was my first time trying it out. Have to make sure I have fresh stuff for when I want to woo the ladies."

Rory didn't comment on that. Instead, she asked, "What's the real reason you're here, Logan?"

He leaned in close, placing his hands on the shelf by her head. He whispered in her ear, "Would you believe me if I told you I can't get you out of my mind and I just had to find you to do something about it?"

Rory felt her mouth go dry. Was he really having the same issues she was? She couldn't believe it. She realized he had started to say something else. "Whenever I close my eyes, all I can see is us in your bed and then I remember what you felt like and I completely lose my train of thought."

He then proceeded to press open mouthed kisses under her ear and made his way down her neck. Rory suddenly found her voice, "Really? Any plans to do something about it?"

Logan pulled back and smirked at her. "Feeling bold today?"

Rory blushed, but didn't say anything. Logan just grinned wider. "If that's how you want to play it, Ace."

He then surprised her by pressing a bruising kiss onto her lips. He traced her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth, allowing him to tangle his tongue with hers. Rory moved her hands up to tangle in Logan's hair, giving as good as she got. She felt one of his hands start to make its way under her shirt and she pulled back. Before she could say anything, Logan said, "Relax Ace. No one will find us back here."

He immediately kissed her again, not giving her a change to voice her concerns and soon she forgot she what she was going to say anyways. Logan's hand continued its trek up to her bra clad chest and cupped her breast, causing her to pull away and let out a breathy moan. Logan chuckled before catching her lips in a kiss again.

His hand continued to fondle her breast, pulling the cups of her bra down, allowing him direct access to her nipple. He flicked it several times before squeezing her entire breast. His other hand then started to make its trek down her stomach to the button on her jeans. Rory tensed and pulled back, looking at Logan with concern. He assured her, "Don't worry. I'm not going to undress you. We might get caught."

He chuckled as he captured her in a chaste kiss. "But, that doesn't mean that we can't still have some fun. What do you say Ace?" he asked her after pulling back.

Rory couldn't find the words to respond, so she just pulled him back towards her and kissed him. Logan took that as permission and went back to the button on her jeans. He unsnapped it and lowered her zipper slightly before brushing his fingers under the waist band of her panties. Rory sucked in a shuddering breath as his fingers dipped further into her underwear.

"Everything all right Rory?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Rory decided that two could play that game and moved her hands to the button on his jeans, but Logan stopped her. "This isn't for me. This is just for you and my enjoyment."

Rory didn't quite understand, but moved her hands away from his jeans and Logan continued his explorations. He dipped his hand into her underwear and cupped her, groaning at her wetness. "Excited about something?" he murmured in her ear.

All Rory could do was moan feeling his fingers lightly exploring her heat. Logan pressed a kiss to her neck as he pressed his fingers into her heat. Rory felt at loose ends as Logan started his assault. He had her pinned against the shelves and she had nowhere to move. She was completely at her mercy.

"Jesus, Rory," Logan groaned. "You're so wet."

Rory moaned in response. "You have to stay quiet," he admonished her when he realized she was getting a bit loud. "Think you can do that?"

Rory bit her lip to try to muffle the sound bubbling in her throat. Logan was rubbing light circles on Rory's clit as he lazily slid his fingers in and out of her vagina. She felt herself getting frustrated at Logan's leisurely pace. "What are you waiting for?"

Logan smirked, "Impatient?"

"Possibly," she hedged.

"If the lady demands," he whispered in her ear before renewing his ministrations. "How's that?"

Rory's response was a muffled groan. Logan started to whisper in her ear the things he would do to her if given the opportunity and Rory felt herself getting closer to the edge. Logan seemed to sense it as well as he pulled her into a searing kiss and curled his fingers. That pushed Rory over the edge and she clung to him as she rode out the waves.

After a few moments, she felt Logan removing his fingers from her jeans. She watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked one. "Seriously, Ace. I can't wait to taste you from the source."

Rory blushed, entranced. Seeing her looking at him, he offered a finger and asked, "Want to see what you taste like?"

She actually wasn't sure she did but leaned forward slightly to lightly suck on his finger. His finger had a slight tang to it and something else she couldn't place. She assumed that was her. She slowly pulled back, making a popping sound when she released his finger from her mouth. She looked in Logan's eyes and saw that they were darker than normal. She took the opportunity to slip her hands down to the front of his jeans and cupped his erection through them.

He bucked into her hand, but quickly removed it. "Ah ah ah, Ace. I told you. It was about you."

"But, Logan—"she started.

"No buts. Don't worry about me."

Before she could respond, he pressed a hard kiss to her lips and walked away. As she watched his back, she wondered what had just happened. And she also thought that two could play that game.

—

It took her several days, but Rory was finally able to devise a plan to repay Logan for the library. Once he left, she was able to settle down and get some studying done. However, later that night she realized that she didn't like that he hadn't let her return the favor. So that meant she had to take it upon herself to remedy that.

She spent a few days trying to figure out his schedule so she could see when a good ambush time was. She knew she didn't want to try anything during the day as that was just asking to be caught. But, if she was able to get him at night, all the better.

Her chance finally came on Saturday, a week later, as Logan had surprisingly made his way to the newsroom to finalize a story. He was the only one in there as Doyle and the staff had put the paper to bed the day before. Rory knew this was her chance.

She waited until he had been in there for a little while to give herself a small pep talk before making her way inside. Logan didn't glance up when she walked in, but he did when she closed the door with a soft click.

"Ace," he smiled. "What are you doing here? I wouldn't peg you for one that would need to finish an article at this time of night."

Rory smiled, but didn't say anything. Logan's smile wavered. "Ace?"

Rory still didn't say anything as she made her way to his desk and straddled his lap, facing him. Logan's eyes widened at the turn of events before he smirked at her. "Something on your mind, Ace?"

She leaned in to kiss him lightly before placing her lips by his ear, "I think I owe you something."

She moved back far enough to see his face and was pleased with the slightly dazed look in his eyes. He seemed to shake himself out of it and asked, "And, just what do you owe me?"

"Something in return for last Friday night," she said before capturing his lips into another kiss, this one more forceful. Logan leaned back in his chair and Rory followed, not wanting to break their kiss. If their kiss broke she might pause to think too much about what could go wrong with this situation.

Unfortunately, the chairs in the newsroom weren't that comfortable and they obviously weren't made for two people to sit on. So, Rory wasn't able to get as close to Logan as she wanted. But, it did make it easier for her to get her hands to the button and zipper on Logan's pants. She popped the button and tantalizingly slow lowered the zipper. As she did, she could feel Logan rising to the occasion.

She leaned back so she could see what she was doing. Unlike with when he was in control, she needed to see what she was doing to feel comfortable. She grabbed the edge of his underwear and tugged slightly. "Lift your hips a little," she told him.

Logan obliged and she moved his pants and underwear down just enough to free him from the confines of them before also pulling his shirt up and off. "Happy to see me?" she joked.

"Oh, you have no idea, Ace," he breathed before pulling her down into a kiss.

As they kissed, she lightly ran her fingers up and down his length before grasping him. Logan pulled away and dropped his head back, letting a ragged moan escape his lips. Emboldened, Rory squeezed a little tighter and started to move her hand up and down, trying to pay attention to what he liked. This was uncharted territory for her as she had never tried anything like this with Dean and she wanted to make sure she was doing it right.

New to it or not, Logan seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, especially when she grazed the head of his cock. That seemed to get an extra shiver out of him. She experimented a little for a few minutes before kissing him lightly.

Logan lifted his head and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Am I doing okay?" Rory asked, mentally kicking herself once she asked the question.

"You're doing more than okay, Ace," he assured her.

"Can you show me what you like?" she nervously asked.

Logan smirked before wrapping his hand around hers, guiding her to the right pressure and speed. Once it seemed that she had the hang of it, he removed his hand, but watched what she was doing. She was fascinated by the entire process. She watched how, as she continued, Logan seemed to tense up and breathed quicker. She started to noticed that his stomach was tightening and unconsciously sped her movements up.

Logan was no longer able to contain his moans and continue watching her. He head dropped back as he breathe raggedly. "Rory, if you don't want a surprise, I suggest you stop."

Rory ignored him and continued her ministrations. "Rory—" Logan warned.

She kissed him quickly before saying, "Just let go, Logan."

A few more strokes and the tension seemed to leave Logan's body as he came. Rory watched as he shot his load over his stomach and some got on to her hand. Once it seemed like he was done, she let go and looked at the little bit of cum that was on her hand.

She noticed Logan looking at her and became emboldened. She licked it off her hand, wanting to be daring and also know what it tasted like. She hadn't ever done that either. Once she swallowed, Logan pulled her to him in a searing kiss. "That had to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen to date, Ace," he panted once he pulled back.

"Happy to be of service," she giggled.

She looked at his stomach. "If you give me a second, I can get some tissues to clean you up."

"That would be great, thanks."

She walked to her desk to retrieve her box and brought them to her, She watched as Logan carefully wiped his stomach and cock off before throwing them away in the trash can by his desk. He then quickly tucked himself into his pants before zipping back up and putting his shirt back on.

"What do you say to dinner, Ace?" he asked her as he shut his computer down.

"I'm a Gilmore, Huntzberger. You should know by now that food is always the answer."

"That it is," he said as he slung his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the newsroom and into the evening.


End file.
